


【all兴】晚照对晴空

by Lanyue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyue/pseuds/Lanyue





	【all兴】晚照对晴空

张艺兴也不知道事情为什么会变成现在这个样子，他被按倒在钢琴上承受着身后人大力的撞击，他的眼角沁出生理泪，两只手腕被身后人用一只手死死的按在钢琴盖上。

张艺兴是今天晚上才到首尔这所最大的夜店的。他的乐队tyrannosaur（霸王龙） 昨天才开始了在韩国首尔三天巡演的第一天，张艺兴因为在国内的行程太忙没有协调好，以至于到了第二天的下午他才匆匆赶到，为今晚的演出做准备。

在自己身后疯狂撞击自己的是一个名叫volcano 的摇滚乐手，volcano的个子很高至少一米八五，染着一头无比张扬的银白色头发，眼睛大大的，面无表情的看着人的时候压迫和攻击的气势很足。尤其是现在，张艺兴被volcano抱着腰一把从背入式拉着正面对着他，他的眼中充满了浓烈的爱欲，凶狠的涨红了双眸重重的侵犯着张艺兴娇嫩的后穴，恨不得想要把他干死在这里似的。

“在跑什么神，和我做爱的时候跑神，你是第一个。”

volcano的声线浑厚，还带着充满欲望的沙哑，他凶狠的重重一口咬在张艺兴胸前粉嫩的乳珠，痛的张艺兴一下子头皮发麻，被放开的双手一下子狠狠的拽紧了volcano粗糙的银色头发，指缝中拽断了几根断裂的头发。

“操，干死你。” 

男人深埋在张艺兴紧致小穴的孽根被他一下子因为疼痛而猛的一夹，配着自己头上被扯头发的同感就像是一味强烈的催情剂，volcano的动作一下子粗暴大力了很多，一下一下的狠狠的把自己粗场巨大的物什往张艺兴更深的肉穴里面送，恨不得把自己的两个囊袋都塞进去似的。

“呜呜呜，不要了…….” 

猛烈的快感和疼痛从自己的后尾椎的地方蔓延到全身各处，脑子里面一下子什么都空了，只知道呢喃着哭泣求饶。被死死的扣着的后颈，张艺兴被按在钢琴上无处可逃，只能浑身痉挛着被volcano大开大合的狠狠的干着，暧昧的潮红布满了脸颊和全身，就像是一个熟透了的流着馥郁甜美汁水的桃子。

张艺兴不知道自己被干了多久，几个小时是足有的，到最后他几乎就要被干的失去意识了。Volcano离去的时候很有良心的给张艺兴做了清理，并且给他穿好了衣服，但是张艺兴感觉他在自己大腿根处不知道在干什么，好像是在贴什么似的。来不及推拒思考太多，张艺兴被安置在沙发上累的睡着了。

“lay 哥，快醒醒别睡了，咱们快该上台了！”

张艺兴混身酸痛的被乐队的其他人叫醒，他甚至能感觉到自己后穴撕裂的疼痛，再加上几小时前被操弄的时间过长，他感觉自己后面到现在都还有一种被东西塞入的异物感。张艺兴强撑着站起来，忍着不适赶快换好等会儿上台要穿的衣服，他庆幸着自己多年练舞，体力和忍耐力比较好，现在还可以撑着现在的这幅身子上台表演。

 

“春对夏，秋对冬，暮鼓对晨钟。  
暗对明，淡对浓，上智对中庸。  
野渡燕杨柳雨，芳池鱼戏荷风。  
云对雨，雪对风，晚照对晴空。“

乐队开场的女歌手嗓音柔媚中带着空灵，还有一股淡淡的慵懒的意味。他们乐队是个坚持做中国风电音乐曲的乐队，即使是来到韩国开三天的巡演，他们也坚持着唱中文，用先进的电音设备和中国古风的乐器。昨天第一场张艺兴不在，但是乐队的人都很争气，再加上这首曲子的旋律做的也好，即使是语言不通，音乐在不通国度确是相同的，所以昨天第一场就已经完成的很好了。

开场的几句唱完，鼓点节奏慢慢的加快渐进高潮，灯光闪烁的速度开始加快，台下的观众已经听了好一会儿节奏强烈的dj舞曲了，突然遇到这种风格的调子，放送的同时也带起更嗨的情绪。

“云对雨，雪对风………”

“晚照对晴空 ——！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

张艺兴从容的钢琴独奏，顺着女歌手唱完前面的开句，突然有些静默的空气中只流动着似是泉水叮咚般的琴声，一直到十几秒后等到张艺兴的那句真正的唱出来，整个场子都嗨了。舞台猛的喷出来白雾缭绕的干冰烟雾，将张艺兴掩埋在重重叠叠的白烟之后，显得整个人空灵又仙气。

要怎么来评价他那唯一的一句歌词呢？

就好像就是歌词里说的那样 —— 似是云，似是雨，似是风，又似是雪。干净空灵，清冽冰冷。张艺兴的嗓音声线很特别，带着一股独特的清亮的味道，他的高音更是有种可以穿透人心灵的力量感。好像孕育着灿烂的星海，又好像赋予着无穷的宇宙，最后却又是像一场醒来就忘的梦。

一身紧身黑衣的舞者饶有兴致的摆弄了几下缠绕在指尖的黑色纱巾，一把拿起装着褐色酒液的方形透明酒杯一饮而尽。他盯着表演结束正准备下场的一群人，在一群群魔乱舞中灵活的身形一闪，消失在喝酒的吧台边。

“呼 —— ！”

一直到下了台，张艺兴才终于遏制不在的长呼出一口气。他现在身子真的很不舒服，他强撑着还在台上舞蹈着solo 了一段，下了台整个人的身子都是软的，每走一步都牵着身后面火辣辣的疼痛。

“唔！！！”

张艺兴走的慢，没有赶上前面一起离去的乐队成员们，在路过后台的一个黑色拐角的时候突然被一只强壮有力的手臂捂着嘴巴拉进了一大团黑色的幕布。

“你是谁，你要干嘛？” 张艺兴此时声音因为害怕而显得干涩，混身颤抖着，无力的被一个陌生的男人按在墙上。

“我要干嘛，当然是干你啊。” 陌生男人的声音低沉，带着一种陈年酒酿的性感磁性。他干净利落的用一条黑色的纱巾系在张艺兴的双眸。

男人慢条斯理的褪去张艺兴的衣服，就好像是在拆开一件精美的礼物那样优雅从容，仿佛好像自己不是在强迫一个陌生男人似的。但是他手上的速度却不慢，三两下就把张艺兴脱的精光，自己却还完完整整的好好穿着衣服。

“求你，求你放过我吧！” 

张艺兴害怕的哭出声，耳边是夜店里嘈杂喧闹的人声，他感觉自己就好像是被人脱光在众目睽睽之下，然后被一个男人侵犯。他的身上渐渐开始染上羞耻的潮红，被控制住的无力手臂挣脱不开男人的桎梏。

“做梦。” 

男人听见张艺兴这句天真的话语控制不住愉悦的嗤笑了一下。他发现张艺兴的脖子颈侧很是敏感，他一边吸吮着这里娇嫩的皮肤，一边双手探向张艺兴身下疲软的性器，技巧十足的揉捏玩弄，同时用自己鼓鼓囊囊的那处性暗示十足的有一下没一下的撞击着张艺兴的臀部。

“我会让你享受的，让你记住我的身体。”

可能是因为下午才经历了一场激烈的性事，不用男人做多少前戏和扩张，张艺兴的后穴就已经松软，性器和肠道开始不自觉的分泌出粘腻的爱液。男人把张艺兴无力的手臂挂在自己的脖颈，不容拒绝的扯着他的一条白嫩的大腿挂在自己的腰上。

“哈。”

男人发现自己没怎么动作张艺兴的身子就很快的热了起来、显示出准备好了的暧昧信号。扯开他的腿发现他的大腿内侧有一串印着‘volcano’的刺青，又是惊讶又是兴致满满的哼笑一声。看着张艺兴暴露在空气中已经因为在公众场合被侵犯而泛起鸡皮疙瘩的白嫩皮肤，紧握着他显瘦挺拔的腰肢狠狠的撞向自己，一下子让自己硬了半天的肉韧直接进入到肉穴的最深处。

“怎么样，舒服吗？”

“这里怎么样，是你的G点吗？”

“哦，是这里呀。”

这个男人做爱的时候都像是在玩弄着自己，张艺兴头脑眩晕的挂在男人身上。他游刃有余似的，就像是他说的，他要让自己爽。他不像是之前的那个volcano，只知道大力的狠狠的操弄自己。他就是慢条斯理的进进出出，每操他一下就要看看他的表情，温柔的慢的都让张艺兴忍不住羞耻想要让他快一点。

一直到他顶到自己的敏感点，张艺兴不受控制的重重的混身痉挛了一下，后穴受不住的狠狠的一下子收缩。男人终于像是一只脱下了最后一层绅士外衣的野兽，死死的按着张艺兴的腰开始疯狂的撞击，带出响亮的‘滋滋’水声。张艺兴连扯他头发的力气都没了，被他快速撞着到嘴里只能发出气声，因为快感而流出的眼泪止不住的流了一脸。

“啊！”

一直到最后结束了，男人终于餍足的放开张艺兴的时候，他身上的衣服都还是完好的穿在自己身上的，只是裤子拉链被拉开了而已。反观张艺兴，就是一身高潮激烈性事后的潮红，爱痕遍布全身，在白嫩的皮肤上线的红红紫紫，尤其是脖子到颈窝的地方几乎是没有什么好皮了。男人解开了被张艺兴眼泪浸湿的黑色纱巾，温柔的亲了一下塞到自己的裤兜里面。男人取下了张艺兴一边耳朵上的流苏耳钉，突然一反常态的狠狠一口咬在他的耳朵上，张艺兴吃痛的叫了一声，感觉自己的那只耳朵估计是被咬破了。

“我叫kai，不许忘记我哦。”

张艺兴被他穿好衣服抱紧了一间休息室，昏迷前听到了男人在自己耳边低哑性感的话语和调笑。

张艺兴凌晨醒来的时候，慌不迭的定好了下一场去往东京的机票。他不能再呆在首尔了，接连两次的被强迫的经历让他整个人如同惊弓之鸟。他急匆匆地和其他乐队成员们交代后，天不亮便起匆匆的搭乘上飞往东京的航班。

“昨天的那个唱歌的lay 呢？”

“勋少，他已经提前飞到东京了，今天晚上不会登台了。”

“给我准备最快的航班过去。”

“是。”

张艺兴疲惫的结束了第一天在东京的表演，自己被咬破的耳朵已经结了暗色痂，心中咒骂了几句那个名叫‘KAI’的陌生男人。昨天他在洗澡的时候还发现自己的大腿内侧还被用纹身贴留下了‘volcano’的印记，无时无刻不在提醒着自己被两次侵犯的记忆。

没关系，自己已经逃离那里了。

张艺兴安慰性的想着，用房卡刷开门，在一片黑暗中摸索开光的位置。

“啊！你是谁！” 

还不等张艺兴打开灯的开关，他就突然被一股巨大的力气一把推倒在柔软的床铺上，透过窗外点点月光和纷繁的灯光，他看见一张五官精致，眉眼锋利，长得好像是一个混血贵族的高大男人重重的压在自己身上。

“你昨天晚上唱的那一句真好听，在床上叫给我听吧。”


End file.
